The Medicine's Cats Sin
by PrincessLunar
Summary: Leafdapple was enemies with Ravenfeather ever since she was born, 15 moons ago, and she is in training to become a Medicine Cat, Ravenfeather plans to ruin her life, and tries. What will happen to Leafdapple?
1. Chapter 1

Leader: Crystalstar; Small, pure white she-cat

Deputy: Lunardust; silver she-cat

Medicine Cat: Silverstream (Apprentice: Leafdapple)

Warriors:

Liongaze: large, brown tabby tom.

Owlfur: tawny colored she-cat,

Haresleap: brown and white tom.

Heatherstream: Large, plumy, she-cat.

Ravenfeather: Large, Black tom with violet eyes.

Apprentices:

None.

~ Queens ~

Quicksilver: Small, silver she-cat. *Mother to Tinykit, Plumkit, and Shadowkit*

Leafdapple: Gray dappled she-cat, secret mother, Medicine Cat Apprentice.

~ Elders~

Firefur: Large, ginger tom.

Prologue

_It was a cold leafbare, and Leafdapple was looking into the medicine cats source of water in the den, a small pool, her eyes were wide, and her chest heaving in surprised gasps. _

Leafdapple's eyes widened, she was pregnant. No, she couldn't be, she was a Medicine Cat apprentice! It's against the code!

She solemnly exited the den, she was only 1 moon in the pregnancy, and she had a pretty good idea who the father was. Ravenfeather, She and Ravenfeather were enemies ever since she was kitted 15 moons ago, and he wanted to ruin her life.

She didn't want to confront him, because she was scared, he was a powerful, respected warrior, and ThunderClan could not afford to lose a warrior, especially during Leafbare, besides, would Crystalstar believe her? Perhaps, even if she was Medicine Cat apprentice and Crystalstar trusted her to take care of the clan after Silverstream's passing, but what good would it do? Leafdapple was nearly a medicine cat! And it's against the Warrior Code, and she could quite possibly herself be exiled. She would have the kits in secret; she couldn't, just couldn't kill them. She would give them to her sister, Quicksilver.

She sat outside the den in the snow, her ears pricked, she could and would survive this..Even if it meant giving the kits away.

''_Three kits of great medicine shall be born, two of good, one of bad, they shall clash, leaving clans at bay. Soon, Petal and Snow will have to unite to drive out Tree, and the snow will run gush with gurgling blood of the one they loved….'' _Leafdapple's eyes widened, as the breeze whispered in her ear.

What does it mean? Kits of great medicine? Could it possibly mean _her_ kits? No, it couldn't be…

Oh, How wrong Leafdapple was….


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayal

The Betrayal

_It was a warm day in leaf-fall as _Leafdapple was crouching, and sorting herbs into their respectable places, and noting how many herbs she needing for the up-coming leafbare, she was dangerously low on tansy, cobweb, coltsfoot, and mint. She would have to collect them in the morning, since the dew kept them from drying and crippling. A shadow fell over her as she looked over her shoulder; it was only Silverstream, ThunderClan's current Medicine Cat. ''What are we low on, Leafdapple?'' She mewed, flicking her tail.

''Tansy, Cobweb, Coltsfoot, and Mint, Burdock too, I guess.'' Leafdapple reported, standing up straight, it felt as if she was crouching, sorting herbs for 100 moons. Leafdapple dipped her head at Silverstream, as the old she-cat nodded.

''You may go collect them, but bring a warrior.'' Silverstream meowed, ''Oh, and would you collect some borage too? Quicksilver would give birth in two moons and I want a large supply. Got it?''

Leafdapple nodded, slipping out of the den, she was surprised slightly when she saw Ravenfeather, a large black tom, walk up to her. ''Hey, Leafdapple, would you like some help?'' He mewed, his eyes glinting with something Leafdapple didn't recognize.

''Yeah…I need to collect herbs..'' Leafdapple stuttered, her ears pinning. Ravenfeather nodded, ''Would you like some help?'' He asked as Leafdapple nodded, suddenly suspicious. Why would he help her? They were enemies! Opposites like the sun and moon, earth and sky, death and life! They idea is almost laughable.

''Umm..'' Leafdapple stuttered, suddenly feeling anxious, her paws just itching to get running into the forest, searching for herbs on her own, but, would he really help her in such urgency? ThunderClan was low on plenty of herbs, and with leaf-fall soon to end, they would need to stock up as quickly as possible, or else they will be forced to ask for help from the other Clans. And that, will not end well, if they were lucky, they would get something, but need to give something in return.

Leafdapple sighed, before nodding dully, but why did she have a knotting in her stomach? All Ravenfeather and her did was argue, nothing physical, and yet, the uneasiness didn't die, but grew stronger as the two cats slipped out of the bramble barrier. The breeze slightly picked up, fluffing out Leafdapple's fur as she trotted in front of Ravenfeather, as the cold feeling of dread returning, but, dread of what?

Ravenfeather smirked, his green eyes narrowing as he saw Leafdapple bend over and nip the stem of a patch of tansy. He stalked forward, pinning his ears against his head, the last details of his plan dissolving into his head as his shadow fell over the apprentice.

Leafdapple tried her best to ignore the shadow, but her stomach knotting, she was relieved as she saw a hunting patrol, consisting of Owlfur, Haresleap, and Liongaze. Ravenfeather recoiled, stepping back as he narrowed his eyes, seemly not very happy to see the hunting patrol. Owlfur walked over, holding a plump rabbit between her jaws, ''Hey, Leafdapple, Ravenfeather.'' She mewed briskly, as Liongaze waved his tail in greeting. Haresleap cocked his head, looking surprised that Leafdapple and Ravenfeather were working _together _to get herbs for the clan, to Haresleap, it was rather strange, since he grew up with the pair, watching them argue over even the _smallest_ things.

'Hmm..' Haresleap thought, narrowing his eyes, 'Interesting.' He quickly picked up his mouse and followed Owlfur, casting a suspicious glare at Ravenfeather over her shoulder as the trio patrol disappeared into the brambles, leaving Leafdapple and Ravenfeather again, alone.

''I must get her to the abandoned Twoleg nest'' Ravenfeather thought, his eyes narrowed, his tail lashing with irritation. Leafdapple looked over her shoulder, her eyes aligned with a sparkle of mistrust as she began to walk towards the old, Twoleg nest, were coltsfoot grew in great patches in its rich-soiled garden, rich and crawling with variety of useful herbs during green-leaf.

The abandoned Twoleg nest was large, made with rusty-red colored bricks, aligned with white, with vines of ivy crawling up the sides, curling into beaten windows and doorways, and patches of wildflowers, and hidden in them, was a large patch of coltsfoot, as Leafdapple crouched down, crawling surreptitiously under the trampled wire fence. Ravenfeather followed, his eyes thinning with anticipation. Leafdapple veered away from him in a sharp turn as she stalked through a rosebush, the thorns having brushed her pelt weakly, as if not touching her lithe body in any shape, touch, or form.

Ravenfeather sneered silently, following her as he pressed against her, steering her towards the empty doorway of the nest, ''Hey, Where are we going? The coltsfoot is that way!'' Leafdapple protested, trying to veer back towards her intended direction.

''Come on, Leafdapple, I found a good patch inside, '' Ravenfeather lied smoothly, his tail sweeping on her shoulder. Leafdapple looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing as I ushered her in, leading her towards a deserted room on the top floor, with Leafdapple lashing her tail.

Leafdapple entered the room, looking around as she saw no plants, or sunlight, even. Leafdapple turned to confront the warrior, but Ravenfeather yowled with triumph, leaping at Leafdapple, claws unsheathed. Leafdapple gave a surprised screech as she was bowled over, as Ravenfeather stood over her, sneering.

''I hated you ever since you were born,'' He sneered, ''I want to ruin your life, little by little, I will make you die inside…'' He hissed, as he started to do something a medicine cat should never do, he started to mate with her. Leafdapple yowled out painfully, begging him to stop, to leave, to go back to the camp, to leave her alone, but he wouldn't listen, after he was finished, he stood over her, smirking.

''If you dare tell anyone, _anyone_, _I will make sure you die, a slow, painful death.''_ Ravenfeather hissed, his nose close to hers as the she-cat gave a weak whimper, and tears slid down her face, making her fur stick to her face, and making her seem smaller than she really was.

Ravenfeather then, stalked away, leaving Leafdapple there, laying in a pool of blood, trying her best to sink in what happened, and that her life will truly be ruined in the upcoming moons…

**You like? I will give you a Leafdapple plushie if you review! ;)**


End file.
